The Life of IceColdCaleb in Minecraft
by Caleb PlaysMC
Summary: Fantasy death and for 8 A nice story for readers who like having chapters. Caleb, Max, Andrew, and Aidan adventure for a regular minecraft run.
1. Hardcore

**Life Of IceColdCaleb On Minecraft**

One day, Caleb and his friends where playing Minecraft on the PC, they did a vote and they decided not to put /gamerule keepinventory true, on. I decided to kill some cows for some leather armor, like I always do so that after, I can dye it and enchant it to make it look good. Yes, we are playing on 1.8.4. Of course, I mined wood first to make a sword to kill them in two hits, I would need to find some Chicken because my hunger was down to 3 shanks and I didn't want to die.

My friends (Max, Aidan, and Andrew) were collecting stuff together so that they could pool their resources with me. We found a Village, We all decided to find a Cleric in their to see that we they could trade for zombie flesh meat from the zombies we had killed. Then we looted the blacksmith, we found 2 iron, a nametag, and 3 iron horse armor, always the same decent chest. We decided to stay and try to find a bunch of iron together to make a iron golem to protect the village. We had got 3 stacks of wood logs to turn into to 15 stacks of wood planks, we used that to make fences and doors around the village for one level of protection. Then the golem was two levels.

I honestly thought that finding a end fortress at the beginning of your minecraft life is completely unusual. I didn't care though, until my friend max died and went from 30 levels to 12 and he also lost his stuff in a double-creeper explosion, where the first explosion kills you, then another person is nearby who explodes a creeper, dies and the stuff that you had is gone because when you light a tnt block next to dropped items, they disappear. This caused me to lose half of my iron because he wanted to make an anvil to name it again, and also having the making of tools and armor with it.

To be continued chapter 1…..


	2. The Ending

**Life of IceColdCaleb on Minecraft chapter 2**

We ventured to the new end fortress we found in chapter 1, we saw something amazing, a library, and there, we found, a chest full of enchantment books. This was awesome because we had anvil that had like 28 uses left, and also we could put them on our iron swords. This made us want to find diamonds to find stuff to make a diamond swords to put these enchantment books on.

I decided to go back to get some wheat from our mansion-like house. (Caleb's POV). While Max and the others went mining, I decided to get food but not coal because I honestly think it's a waste of coal making stacks of torches, who cares about the mobs, go into another direction. Suddenly, our skype call, went, Bing! and we all lost connection. Max called Andrew and I called Aidan, we connected, they did too, we were back, but our hardcore world was gone….

This made my day sad, the perfect map now gone, while youtube recording, this made me play another game.


	3. Creative

I knew that the other part of the team would be able to fix this, but I couldn't. My brother came into the room and said, "wanna play some Minecraft hunger games?' I wanted too not, but knowing that I couldn't resist this, I said yes. We logged on again and messed around with the scoreboard I was disappointed though, and that since we had done a long hard game of this, I got the courage to play again. I called them in skype and they all answered, except Andrew, he wanted to play on his own.

I loved playing again but this time, in creative, I loved the things you could do with redstone. I made an automatic arrow launcher, a minecraft stopwatch, and a pixel art of me. I sucked at pixel art. I learned about it with Andrew. We messed around made an arena out of obsidian. We fought, I won twice (from playing minecraft for 2.7 years, I knew a lot) and Aiden won once. I did a 1v1 I won against Andrew with my strafes.

I was missing something though, I loved survival, and loved the fact that when you make so much progress, you feel good. I just thought that maybe, just maybe we could start over...


End file.
